They didn't know
by forever-gillian
Summary: The gang is staying over at Beck's RV. They're watching a movie and playing some games when they notice something.


The bell rings, making Jade jump a bit. She looks at Beck, who smiles at her widely. She rolls her eyes and curse in low voice. He opens the door of his RV and the whole gang enters.

"Hi!" Cat greets while moving her hands too much. Jade sighs and runs her hand through her hair. It's so hot in his RV. "I'm so excited for staying over here tonight!"

"Yeah, whatever…" Jade murmurs. She's getting mad because she doesn't like being with all her "friends" while se could be only with Beck, who, by the way, grins when he hears her typical comment.

"Ok, guys, let's hang out!" Tori shouts, making the RV vibrate. They all agree with her. After a few minutes talking and gossiping a bit, they decide to watch a movie.

Cat, Tori and Robbie prefer watching a romantic one, while Jade is damning to herself because Beck commands her to watch it.

"It'll be fun, babe" he whispers into her ear, while getting comfortable near his girlfriend.

Tori sits next to Cat, mostly because both of them are as excited as possible, whereas Andre is lying over Beck's bed and Robbie is sitting next to the girls. Nevertheless, Beck and Jade are leaning their backs on his own bed.

The movie starts and they all but Tori and Cat get bored almost immediately.

"I hate you for making me watch this stupid… thing", Jade whispers to Beck. She sees him smirk while leaning his arms around her waist and taking her closer to his body. She can't help but grin a bit when he kisses her hair.

"You know you love me", he says, teasing her a bit.

"Don't get your hopes up, Oliver. I've said it before, but how do you know I wasn't lying?" Her eyebrow arches a bit. She's obviously playing with him, but he finds it very annoying, especially when it comes about Jade.

"Don't say that. You know how much it bothers me… I don't like hearing it", he says, but suddenly being shushed by Cat. The red-haired joins Tori again and start watching her favorite and sappy movie.

Beck and Jade look at each other and laugh a bit, which brings them more glances and stares from Cat and Tori… and even Robbie.

"Say you love me", he begs-says to her. She turns around to look into his eyes and then get closer to her ear. She pulls his hair away and places her hand on his neck. He really likes it… it even makes him shiver and that's caused by the feeling he loves the most… the touch of her skin.

"I love you", she whispers so lowly into his ear. A big smile immediately appears in his face. He kisses her cheek and then both of them take their eyes back to the movie.

* * *

Andre turns the light on when the movie is finally over. Tori and Cat have tears in their eyes, fallen down along their cheeks, while the boys and Jade are as calmed as usual.

Jade stands up from the floor and go to a small fridge Beck has in the RV. She leans down a bit to open it and all of a sudden, she hears some gasps.

She turns around on her feet to face her friends and boyfriend. Cat's big eyes are shot widened; Tori's mouth is dropped, and Robbie and Andre just simply look. Another wave of gasps and hands flying to mouths hit the RV.

"What's wrong with you, freaks?" she asks them, a bit annoyed.

"You have a tattoo on your lower back?" Tori says in disbelief, while she opens her eyes and arches her eyebrows.

"And your belly pierced?" Robbie adds, moving his eyes to her naked stomach. She didn't realize she was wearing a baggy crop top. It's hot and all her clothes are at her house, and since she stayed the last night at Beck's, it's the only thing she could find.

"Yeah, so…?" she shrugs and walks closer to Beck, while handing him a can of lemonade.

"Well… I didn't know…" Andre murmurs, moving his eyes from place to place, to avoid Beck's looks.

"That's because you were not supposed to know. None of you, just Beck…" she answers them. Cat gasps a bit and grabs Tori's arm.  
"It's ok, Cat, it's nothing suspicious" Tori calms her down, while stroking her back and giving her a convincing smile. The little girl's expression relaxes and then she sits down over the bed.

"And what does it mean? The tattoo, I mean" Robbie asks, furrowing at Jade. Beck's look flies to his girlfriend's lower back, and, on the sly, he places his tanned fingers over her tattoo. 143.

"You don't need to know" she answers abruptly, "it's none of your business". And she tries to move on the topic, failing sadly to her.

"Yeah, we want to know, Jade!" Tori mumbles, which causes Jade to give her a killer look.

"Yes, Jadey, tell us!" Cat joins them, and Andre doesn't last so much either. Jade rolls her eyes and then looks at Beck to give him her approval.

"It says 143, which is my RV's number. And it also means _I love you_". They let out a sappy "aww" and then Tori and Cat make a moved face.

"Oh my God…" Jade says slowly. She feels Beck's arm grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to him.

They all stay in silence when suddenly Rex says:  
"Let's play a game!" they all look at the puppet and then Robbie. When will this boy get rid of that hideous toy?

And all of a sudden, they're all pulling each others' pants down and laughing at their own embarrassment.

Cat tries to pull Jade's pants down, but she grabs her hand and stops her from doing it. Tori and Cat think of a plan to trick Jade, but the dark-minded girl finds it out and when Tori is about to take their plan to perfection, she yells:  
"I'm not wearing anything underneath!" The whole gang, including Beck, stops abruptly and stare at Jade. She would feel embarrassed if she was another person, but she simply smiles at them while watching their horrified looks.

"Ewww… why?!" Tori asks her, being the first one, but not the only one that is thinking of it.

"Because that way there's less for Beck to take off." In the moment she finishes her sentence, Beck starts moving closer to her and covers her mouth with his hand. She bites him a bit and then smirks.

Robbie places his hands on Cat's ear, but she suddenly takes them off with an "I wanna hear" complaining. Tori and Andre's jaws are dropped as they stare at both of his friends. Their imaginations fly and question start coming to their minds.

"So you two are… sexually active?" Andre's question takes all the gang by surprise. They weren't expecting exactly that question, but somehow, they accept it.

"I think it's pretty obvious, isn't it?" Jade answers, making Tori's eyes widen.

"But, since when? I knew nothing" the skinny girl says.

"About two years ago, more or less… and you didn't have to know, weirdo!" she shouts. Beck takes the palm of one of his hand up to his forehead. He can't believe this is happening. He doesn't like talking about his life, and much less his sex life with Jade.

"So you're trying to make babies!" Cat exclaims innocently.

"NO!" Jade screams, making the red-haired jump in shock. Cat moves closer to Robbie, who calms her down a bit. "We're not making babies. Not in a loooong while. We just have fun from time to time, ok? That's all. You don't need to know anything else", and once again, she fails and the their friends keep asking question.

"But I haven't seen any… you know… protections on your locker or anything, Beck" Robbie says straight to him. He feels really uncomfortable.

"We use condoms, if that's what you're trying to say, Robbie" Jade rushes to say before Beck does it. He suddenly grabs her wrist and pushes her into the bathroom, leaving the other ones alone.

He closes the door behind him and stares at Jade, who crosses her arms under her chest.

"No more answers, ok? I don't want to know every single aspect of our lives. Is it clear, Jade?" he's talking seriously. He's kind of reserved for this sort of things. She nods her head while rolling her eyes.

"Ok, but I think they should leave now…" she says, walking closer to him and rolling her hands behind his neck. She presses their bodies together and gives him an intense peck.

"Ok then" he adds, after leaving her lips and before opening the door to tell their friends that they should leave. Cat gets a bit disappointed, but suddenly gets happy again when Robbie promises to buy her an ice cream. Even though they don't like the idea, they all understand that if they want to have and spend some spare time, they have to leave before Beck and Jade, especially Jade, start saying or _doing_ things they shouldn't know about.

Once Beck and Jade are alone at his RV, she comes closer to him and hugs him. He smells her scent and she listens thoughtfully to his heartbeat.

"I love you, babe" he murmurs, causing her grin.

"I know you do" he breaks their hug to look at her while raising his eyebrow. She laughs a bit and then grabs his shoulders to take him closer to her. They hug again, "And I love you too".


End file.
